The pregnant one-night stand
by Robert Mulaudzi
Summary: A happy girl consoles a sad boy at his home. She ends up sleeping with him. A one-night stand was what both thought it was. However, something they were not expecting was conceived as a result of the one-night stand. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**I added a few things on the chapter. The chapter itself needs to be re-written. 2/21/2014**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The pregnant one-night stand: Part 1**

''Hmm'' a moan escaped the lips of a beautiful blonde-haired young woman. The beautiful and annoying sunray kisses of the sun had intruded her bed, disrupting her sleep. The day was young, as the night had worked its shift and made way for the day to take its turn. The sunrays were just signifying that indeed day had come. The kisses of the sun worked their magic in waking people up from their slumber.

Despite the kisses of the sun whispering for her to wake, the young woman ignored the call in favor of the warmth her body felt. Also, her body felt worn out, muscles making excuses about being unable to do anything. Even her mind seemed to be lazy to give orders. Her eyes too refused to see the world but chose to gaze on to eternal darkness.

She enjoyed the warmth and the silence that came with morning a little bit further.

Her mind begun its daily routine of reminding her of the events before her sleep. One by one, flashes of the previous day dripped within her head. It took a few moments for her to sort the memories and put them in order so she could through them one by one without missing another.

She skipped through the activities of the day. There had been nothing interesting during the day, except for organizing a few things for her party, which was to be hosted at her house during night. Yes, yesterday had been a birthday party, her 18th birthday party. She could not say anything about being legal for anything, since she was a ninja. Once one was a ninja there was a principle that followed. ''Old enough to kill, old enough to do anything''. Regardless it felt good celebrating the fact that she had lived long to see her 18th birthday. In her line of work only the strong survived. She had her teammates to help her see that she make it to the day.

The party itself had been a blast and wild. All her friends had been there at the party, celebrating with her. The music was loud and the sake was in abundance. Not that her friends drank much of it anyway. They were still young so they did not drink like adults did. Nevertheless, the party had been full of bliss and she was overjoyed. Laughs were shared as they recalled the good old days at the academy and the genin days.

Yeh, those were the good days.

She did not drink much at her party...sake was not her favorite drink. Had it not been her party she would not have drank at all. The fact that she was not drunk made her remember the events of last night vividly.

A time skip of her memories occurred, she did not mind though. She felt that the good part awaited in the time skip. A smile graced her face as she relieved her previous nights moans of ecstasy. Emotions had welled within her heart and spirit. Her body shivered with the memories of utter joy. They were memories but she felt that she was reliving her memories again. She recalled the soft touch the caress her smooth milky skin. The touch was magical she felt jolts of electricity at a place she never knew could experience such things. The touch touched her places she could never reach. The thought of the caress made her want to wrap her arms around herself and hug herself to her heart's desire. The joy she felt as she danced on a bed she was not familiar with had been unspeakable. She had never felt such joy before, and thought it was just once in a life experience. The thought saddened her, nevertheless she was happy to have experienced the feeling she experienced the previous night. Even if death were to come and claim her life, she would allow him to take her willingly. Last night had been everything, the pleasure she experienced all over her body was worth it. She could risk her life if it meant having to pleasure herself with the warmth that reigned over her body like the previous night.

Her hands travelled towards her private parts. She recalled the member that invaded her body again, and again. She had no complains, she enjoyed every second of it.

The woman continued to hug herself with her eyes closed, blissfully unaware of what was around her.

Beside the woman was a young man with untamed sun-kissed blond hair. He also had his eyes closed. Last night had been the best night of his life. Never had he enjoyed a woman's body the way he had yesterday. Yesterday was a night filled with passion, love and a sea of emotions. He wanted nothing but to have the memories of the night staring at his eye each day. He wanted the memories to be framed within the corners of his mind so that he could have easy access to it.

The face of the woman still eluded him. Slowly he opened his eyes. He was not the only one opening the eyes, the young woman beside him was also opening her eyes. Both young man and woman eyes stared at each other for a while before...

''NARUTO!''

That was unexpected. Never in her life had Ino Yamanaka thought she would wake up in bed and find herself with Uzumaki Naruto, "The Hero of Konoha". It was not as if she had anything against the blond-haired shinobi. It was just that...well Naruto was Naruto. He might have matured with age. It did not change the fact that he was still Naruto. Nevertheless, given that he was now hailed as "The Hero of Konoha", she was kind of cool, but still Naruto.

Still she might not have expected this, but she could not deny that Naruto was somewhat handsome. She thought that as she stared at his well-toned chest and handsome face, and the untamed wild blond hair that were even beautiful than hers. Naruto had also given her the best night of her life. A blush began to spread across her cheeks.

Naruto looked at Ino for a moment before lying on his back again. His eyes went to the ceiling. It was his house. He remembered how he ended up with Ino.

Last night had been her birthday party. The party was held at her clan's compound since both her parents where outside the village. Her father was on a mission while her mother was out to deliver flowers that where bought in their flower shop by a customer from outside the village. The party had been fun, and wild. Naruto was not drunk; he did not drink sake at all. Tsunade would kill him if she found out he was drinking and worst of all...drank without her. After the party he had been sad that the only girl he loved had left without him. Sakura had once again refused him. Despite everything that Jiraiya had taught him and his own charm he had been unable to get the girl to go out with him. Even at the party, she still refused him regardless of what he did for her. She was always following Sasuke. Even though Sasuke never showed any love for her, she still followed him. After the party, he had been the only one left with Ino. She offered to walk him to his apartment. When they arrived, he offered her tea and they talked. She consoled him and well things went...a smile graced his features as memories flashed within his mind at how things went Ino had been consoling him.

Ino followed Naruto's example and lay on her back. She pulled a sheet to cover her naked chest. Memories had been implanted within her head at how she had gotten here. She smiled slightly, ''You know Naruto, I never imagined waking up in your bed, and I never planned on it.'' She said, ''But now that I have, I don't regret it.''

Naruto shifted his head and looked at her. Her smile was real she meant it. She did not regret sleeping with him. ''Me too,'' he said as his eyes went back to the ceiling. Neither did he regret sleeping with her.

Silence reigned over the room it was neither comfortable nor tense. It was mild.

Ino got up from the bed, ''Don't look.'' She said.

Naruto smiled, ''You are forgetting Ino. There is not a part of your body that I did not see or touch last night.'' Naruto said reminding that he had seen her naked and a picture of her whole was framed within his head.

''I know that,'' Ino admitted with a blush as she remembered how Naruto touched her skin last night, ''But when it happened we were having sex...And now we are not.'' Ino said.

Naruto just chuckled slightly and looked away. Ino searched for her clothes around the room. When she did she put them on and sat on the bed looking for a conversation with Naruto.

''Last night was fun, the best night of my life but don't get any ideas.'' She said.

Naruto nodded, ''Wouldn't dream of doing something like that Ino.'' Naruto replied ensuring her that he understood that their encounter was nothing more than just fun.

''It won't happen again.'' Ino said rather unconvincingly.

''Are you trying to convince me, or yourself, Ino?'' Naruto asked with a small smile.

Ino got up from the bed, ''I'm just saying...If you experienced what I experienced you might be thinking of doing it again. I'm just telling you that even if I too wish it could happen again it won't.'' She said this time sounding a little bit convincing and left Naruto alone.

Later that night

The gang or rather the Konoha 12 sat around a table at the bb-q. They gathered here occasionally but since yesterday was Ino's birthday, it was decided during day that they meet up.

Naruto sat between Neji and Tenten. Ino sat across the table between Sakura and Hinata. Sakura often sent Naruto rather odd glances. Naruto shrugged it off.

''That was the best party I have ever been to, Ino. Thanks for inviting me.'' Tenten said with a smile. She never got the chance to thank Ino yesterday, as she had to take Lee home before he got drunk.

''You are welcome Tenten.'' Ino exclaimed happily.

''Dobe''

''Teme''

''Hn''

''Emo''

Then the glares followed.

Everybody else sighed. Sasuke and Naruto might act mature separately but when they get together, they acted like they were still genins. This was how the two greeted each other. Someone else might say that they hated each other's guts, but that was no it. Deep inside where nobody could peak the two saw each other as brothers, rivals if one might add.

''Last night while I was doing laps around the village with Guy-sensei, I saw Sakura-san and Sasuke at the entrance of the Uchiha compound holding hands.'' Lee revealed shocking everyone.

Sasuke could be a cold, uncaring bastard when he wanted to be. Holding hands with a girl he always called annoying was unimaginable, and yet Lee had just said it happen. Sasuke gave no reaction whatsoever, while Sakura looked down and fidgeted a little.

Ino glared at Sakura, not because she was holding hands with Sasuke and who knew what else they did? It was because Sakura did not tell her about it, even when she had told her about her adventure with Naruto. To think that Sakura never shared that info with her when she had shared with her something personal saddened her.

''I thought we were friends Sakura.'' Ino whispered more to herself than Sakura. Nevertheless, Sakura heard her.

''Troublesome'' Shikamaru muttered.

''Who cares what the emo-king does with his girlfriend,'' Kiba yelled breaking everyone from their thoughts. Kiba did not care about what Sasuke did, as he did not give a damn about the Uchiha, ''The interesting thing here is that this morning I bumped into Ino just outside of Naruto's apartment with his scent all over her!'' Kiba announced.

Almost all eyes were at Naruto, almost. Hinata's eyes where firmly boring into Ino. She was beyond pissed. Ino having Naruto's scent all over her meant one thing; she had slept in Naruto's bed with him. Something like that was unforgivable. Naruto was hers and hers alone. She was furious at Ino. Ino knew that she loved Naruto with all her heart.

''How could you do that to Hinata, Naruto?'' Sakura yelled. Her question was more like 'How could you do that to me, Naruto?'

Naruto looked at Ino with a questioning gaze. Ino sighed, ''Fine I told her, I regret it though,'' Ino said sending a glare at Sakura, ''But at this point it does not matter, now does it?''

''I guess it doesn't,'' Naruto said with a sigh.

The others began to ask questions. However, Naruto did not answer any question he did not want to. He avoided some questions tactfully by shifting on the 'Sasuke holding Sakura's hand' scenario, which seemed to interest people...well other than Kiba and Neji. Neji was not interested in anything.

While the group talked only Chouji and Hinata seemed to be rather sad about something...well their sadness had a hint of anger if one looked deeply into their eyes.

The night was no longer young and everyone went to their homes.

A month later: Ramen stand

It had been a rather quiet month for Naruto. He did not do any mission during the past month. Tsunade was not giving him any missions. He had complained about it though, abundantly. However, she never budged to give him any mission. It was not that he did not like staying inside the village. He just preferred to be fighting for the village instead of sitting around all day.

Naruto was devouring his 15 bowl of ramen when Ino appeared. Naruto did not notice her, as the only thing that mattered to him was his ramen.

''Naruto, I need to speak with you in private.'' Ino said rather seriously.

It was then that Naruto took notice of her presence, ''Okay but let me finish my ramen.'' Naruto said not even bothering to spare the young woman a look.

''It's important Naruto!'' Ino said raising her voice.

Naruto looked at Ino then back at his ramen. Without a second thought, he continued to eat his ramen.

Ino now knew that Naruto was not going to leave his food. She smirked if Naruto did not want to speak in private she could as well tell him what she wanted to say here while he ate his beloved ramen.

She stepped closer to him and leaned over, ''I'm pregnant with your baby, Naruto.'' She whispered to his ear.

Naruto froze, his blood, muscles, even the noodles hanging over his mouth froze. A second later Naruto fell from his chair and shattered into pieces of ice.

''I broke him.'' Ino said to herself.

**The End…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reviewers wanted me to continue with story, so I decided to do one last chapter.**

**I present to you…**

**The pregnant one-night stand: Part 2**

''I had the most horrifying dream ever,'' Naruto breathed out as he shook his head.

''That was not a dream baka!'' a voice yelled close beside Naruto.

Naruto looked up to stare at his fellow blond. He looked around and recognized that he was in his room. How did I get here? He questioned himself. The last thing he remembered was that he was enjoying the food of the gods at Icharaku's. He did not recall how may bowls he had. Then came Ino. The thought of her name brought Naruto to recall her words, ''I'm pregnant''.

He looked at Ino with wide eyes, panic written all over his face. 'She is pregnant! She is pregnant!' he yelled inside his head. No, this was not something he was expecting to hear. Perhaps she was just a playing a cruel joke on him. Perhaps it was a genjutsu.

''Kai!'' he yelled inwardly. The ''illusion'' did not dispel, thus he tried to dispel it again. The results were the same, nothing changed.

'So this is not a genjutsu,' he thought. He decided to tackle the issue in a new way, since it clearly was not a genjutsu.

''Before I blanked out. You said you were pregnant right?'' Naruto asked his eyes having returned to their normal size. Ino who had been just staring at Naruto nodded. ''Are you sure you are pregnant?'' he asked hoping that she was not pregnant.

Ino got closer to Naruto and hit him on the forehead causing him to yell at her, ''That hurts!''

''I'm learned medical ninjutsu with Tsunade-sama, I know when I'm pregnant or not,'' Ino stated looking straight at Naruto's eyes.

''So you are not joking nor are lying.''

''No, I am PREGNANT AND YOU ARE THE FATHER! GET THAT OVER THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!'' Ino yelled at Naruto. Raising her voice was the only she thought Naruto would be able to get what she was saying.

Naruto winced at Ino's tone. He sighed and laid back on his head looking to be in deep thought. Ino could not really figure what he was thinking.

''So this is reality. You are pregnant, meaning you are going to be a mother and I a father,'' Naruto stated his tone calm eyes staring at the ceiling.

Ino walked over to the bed and sat down beside Naruto. She held her hands tightly looking down at the floor. After a few moments she finally nodded. Now that Naruto was finally calm, she did not know what to say to him. The only thought she had when she came to him was that she wanted him to know that she was pregnant with his child.

''I have not even told anyone, not even my parents,'' Ino said in a low tone, her eyes still on the floor. She did not know how she was going to tell her parents the news. She had only decided to tell Naruto first because he was simple minded and well...easy to talk to.

Naruto suddenly bolted up from the bed. He had a fearful look on his face. ''Baa-chan is going to kill me when she finds out about this,'' he said fearfully.

Ino lost all her worries and glared at Naruto, ''That's all you are worried about?''

Naruto looked at Ino, his fearful look still keeping its appearance on his face. ''Have you seen how powerful punches are? If she hits me with those, I'm going to die, worse of all I might end up in the hospital,'' he said looking as if he was going to cry anime tears.

Ino hit him again on his head, ''be serious Naruto!'' she said.

Naruto rubbed his temple trying to ease of the pain. Ino might not look tough, but her punches really hurt. ''So?'' he said not really knowing what he should say.

''I had only wanted to tell you that I was pregnant. I did not think through about saying else,'' Ino said honestly looking back at the floor.

Naruto nodded and remained quiet for a minute before speaking again. ''What are going to do?''

''I don't really know as of yet,'' Ino replied. ''You know I'm still young and all. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. However, this has happened and it's not something I can ignore. A baby is growing in my body. We might not have planned for this to happen, but I will keep it.''

Naruto was quiet again after Ino had finished talking. He was definitely not ready to be a father. He had yet to be Hokage. He wanted to become Hokage, then start his own family. Not impregnate a girl on a one-night stand.

He blamed Jiraiya for this. It had to be Jiraiya's fault.

Naruto sighed and got up from the bed. ''Neither was I planning for something like to occur. I guess you are right, it can't be ignored,'' he stated looking at Ino. ''I support your choice to keep the baby. I might not be ready to be a father, but I will support and be there for you and the baby whenever you need me, that's a promise,'' he proclaimed flashing a nice guy pose.

''It's not even born yet,'' Ino said. She was a bit touched though that Naruto was gone be her said.

''I know,'' Naruto replied scratching his head sheepishly. ''You should go home and tell you parents though.''

''Aren't you going to come with me? You are the one that got me pregnant,'' Ino said.

''If I remember correctly you are the one who insisted that we do it,'' Naruto said.

''I don't recall you saying no. You wanted to do it as much as I wanted it,'' Ino replied with a huff.

''Perhaps,'' Naruto said. ''But it does no matter. I won't be going with you when you tell your parents. They are your parents and you should be the one to tell them alone,''

''Fine,'' Ino replied getting up from Naruto's bed. She walked away before standing still at the door frame.

''You better keep your promise,'' she said with a smile.

Naruto grinned widely, ''You know I never break my promises, Ino-chan,'' he said.

Ino noticed the added suffix -chan. Naruto had never called her Ino-chan before. The only person he only called with the affectionate suffix was Sakura. She felt oddly happy at the fact that Naruto had called her that way. Without saying any further, she walked away from the room before stopping.

''Naruto!'' she called, ''When I come back here, I want this place cleaned up or I will go Tsunade-sama on you!'' she threatened loudly.

Naruto paled upon hearing her words. He had his share of being beaten by women. There was Sakura, who always stomped on him when she ever felt like it and there was Tsunade. Tsunade was no doubt the worst her punches were bone breaking.

''Hai Ino-chan!'' he saluted. He did not want to see how Ino would be like if she were to go Tsunade on him. If that was a mystery, it was a mystery he would like to keep uncovered.

Ino walked away with a proud smile.

Hokage's office

It had taken Naruto some time for get to Tsunade's office. He had first gone to the Hokage monument to clear his mind. Sitting on top of the Yondaime's, his father's head always calmed him down. Ino's news was not easy to take in, but he took it. He accepted it as it was. Taking responsibility for his actions was the best he could do. Neither him nor Ino wanted the pregnancy, but it happened. There were many things that happened in life unexpectedly that one had to accept. Not everything went the way you want them to go. His own life had been a testament to this.

The way forward was accepting what has life has given to you and move on forward with it.

In less than a year, he would be a father. He was not even Hokage, the old hag Tsunade was still Hokage. Well at least he had achieved one of his dreams, recognition. He had been recognized in Konoha by everyone. He was now hailed as ''The Hero of Konoha''. His name was also known around in the Elemental Nations. He was not as famous as his father was.

Why was he hailed as ''The Hero of Konoha?''

Easy, he Naruto Uzumaki genin of The Village Hidden in Leaves fought and defeated the leader of Akatsuki, Pein. The man who was hailed as ''God of Ame'', the man who wielded a the legendary Rinnegan. He had defeated a man who destroyed Konoha with a single jutsu, a man who even the famed Sharingan no Kakashi could not defeat.

Yeh, he is awesome like that. Who has defeated an S-rank criminal while still ranked as a genin? No one. It is only him, why? Because he is just awesome.

During that battle with Pein, he had learned that his Idol, the Yondaime was his Father. He had been overjoyed knowing that he had a father. Of course, nobody knows about it. He did not tell anyone, namely; Tsunade and Jiraiya. He had his own reasons for not telling them that he knew what they were keeping from him.

The battle had been two years ago though.

The results of the battle made it easy for him to accept that he was going to be a father. Konoha no longer treated him as an outcast but as one of them, their hero. Therefore, after the given months when Ino does give birth, his child will also be loved not hated like he was.

At least his child would grow up with a mother and father, a father who everybody sees as a hero. That will make the childhood of the little one that is developing inside of Ino's womb full of bliss.

Sighing, Naruto entered into Tsunade's office. Like always he did not bother to knock at the door. He found Tsunade doing her paperwork as if she had been promised ''heaven'' by a handsome young man if she finished her paperwork early.

''Ohayo Tsunade-baa-chan,'' Naruto greeted with a sheepish grin.

Tsunade did not bother to take her eyes off her paperwork, ''I don't have a mission for you gaki,'' she said. For the past week Naruto had been coming to her demanding for a mission as he was bored. Ever since Naruto was promoted as Jounin after becoming ''The Hero of Konoha'' team 7 was disbanded, even though Sasuke returned months after the Pein invasion, the latter having fulfilled his ambition to kill Itachi. Sasuke had opted to join ANBU while Sakura worked at the hospital on daily basis. That being said, Naruto and Kakashi were the only members of Team 7 left. So, the two usually collaborated when doing missions. Other than that, Naruto went on missions on his own since he was strong enough to go.

Naruto was a bit disappointed that Tsunade did not have a mission for him, but he had something important to tell her. She was like a mother to him, he thought he should let her know.

''Well...That's not I came here for,'' Naruto said in a nervous tone.

''Tell me and get out!''

''Well...you see...Eh, how do I put th-'' Naruto begun but was cut off by Tsunade.

''Naruto, just say what you want and get out of here. As you can see I'm very busy here!'' Tsunade said impatiently. She had told herself that today she would finish her paperwork. She could not finish it with Naruto annoying her to no end.

''Well...You see, I kind of slept with Ino about a month ago and now well...'' Naruto said scratched the back of his head chuckling nervously. ''She is pregnant.''

''...''

''What?''

''I got Ino pregnant.''

''...''

Tsunade dropped her pen on her desk. She became motionless for some time. Her eyes were still staring at her paperwork. A few tense moments passed before...

''WHAAAAT?''

Naruto took a step back. Whenever Tsunade screeched that word, pain followed. He was in her presence now and he was going to be the receiving end of her wrath. Tsunade walked towards Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

''How could you be so irresponsible Naruto? Do you know how hard it is to raise a child? Do you even know what it means to be a father? What were you even thinking when you slept with her?''

What was he even thinking when he slept with Ino? Probably sex. But he was not going to tell Tsunade that. So he settled for just smiling nervously.

Tsunade's chakra enhanced punch was going to smash on his face before it stopped in its track thanks to the words that escaped from his mouth.

''Why are you even mad? You are not the one who is going to be a father''

Why was she mad? Oh yeah, the gaki was irresponsible and got one of her former students pregnant. With that thought, her fist matched on and smashed into Naruto's face sending him crashing towards the wall of the office. Smiling, Tsunade went back to her chair behind her desk.

''Do you know how much paperwork and headache this is going to give me when it gets public?'' Tsunade asked glaring at Naruto who was recovering from her punch.

''Why do you have to always give me a headache, Naruto? Why can't you just act normal like others? If you are not attracting trouble, you are annoying me with mission requests, disrupting classes at the academy. And now you got a girl pregnant? What were you thinking?''

Naruto sighed and went on to take a seat. Tsunade was more concerned about herself than the real issue.

''Nothing,'' he lied to Tsunade, on her question on what he was thinking when he slept with Ino. ''Baa-chan,'' Naruto stated in a tone that was unknown to Tsunade. ''Could you stop worrying about how Ino's pregnancy is going to affect you and worry about me,'' he said.

Tsunade felt ashamed that she had been so engrossed with her own worries rather than Naruto. He was the one who was going to be a father not her, he was the one who had impregnated a girl. Him coming here to tell her meant that he was looking to support not someone to berate him then go off to worry about their problems.

Getting over her thoughts, Tsunade begun to talk to Naruto in a more civil manner. She tried not to think too much about Naruto being a father. She was afraid to think of another blond-haired gaki wearing around an orange jumpsuit yelling about surpassing his father one day. They talked for a lot while. Tsunade was going to support Naruto in every way she could. They had decided to allow a few people to know, which included Naruto's friends, about the fact that Naruto was the father of the little one developing in Ino's womb. Things would be better and manageable that way.

A few days later

Naruto sighed as he threw himself to his bed. It had been a rather long day despite the fact that it was still noon. Today had been the day that he was called by Ino's parents to discuss the ''situation''. Naruto had been very fearful, thinking he would meet angry parents because he had gotten their one and only daughter pregnant. He was relieved when he got there and found that they were not threatening to skin him alive. They were a bit disappointed in them though.

Ino's father said that he had expected more from Naruto and Ino. He had expected the two to be responsible. Nevertheless, he understood that what happened, happened and they just had to deal with the situation instead of pointing fingers. Naruto had been threatened to be taken to Ibiki should he ever think of running away from his responsibilities. The name Ibiki was enough to make Naruto repeat his promise to Ino to her father so many times whilst on his knees begging that Inoichi did not take him to Ibiki.

Things had gone better than Naruto expected them. Ino's parents accepted him as the father of her child. That was something that pleased him to no end. To have the parents of the girl you got pregnant accept you was pleasing to his heart. They had on as far as to welcome him to their family despite the fact that Ino was not even his girl friend. Naruto was overjoyed to be part of a family, he had almost burst into tears had it not been Ino who hit him in the head so that he would not ''embarrass'' her in front of her parents.

After the meeting with Ino's parents, they had went on to tell their friends about the pregnancy. All of their friends had been shocked about the news. Well except for one...Sasuke Uchiha. While the others were shocked about the news, Sasuke seemed infuriated by the news. He seemed angry and the reaction he gave was a murderous glare at Naruto and walking away from the group with Sakura behind him.

Shikamaru had blessed the two with ''kind'' words, ''Troublesome blonds'' he said after everyone had gotten over their shock.

Well after everyone had said what he or she wanted to say, Naruto had come back to his apartment to rest his mind from the overload he had put his mind through. He still had a lot of thinking to do given the situation he finds himself in.

Four months later

over the previous months Naruto had been doing a lot of thinking. While he was thinking, Ino's pregnancy had started to show, it could no longer be hidden from anyone. His relationship with Ino had improved greatly. He was always behind her, watching her, and making sure that nothing harmed her. As Tsunade would put it, he had grown very protective of Ino. It was indeed true he had gotten over protective of her, but that was because she was pregnant. He did not want anything happening to her and the child. His relationship with Ino had gotten him to think about the little one that Ino was carrying. He wanted his child to grow up in a healthy environment with both his parents.

With those thoughts, Naruto went on to find a new home. He had his life savings used up in fixing up a new place for his family. He had gotten himself a three-bedroom apartment.

Today was a day he had invited Ino to come over to his new place. He had a proposal for her.

He did not wait for long as he heard a knock at the door. Smiling he pocketed something and went over to the door. Upon seeing that it was Ino, he dropped on one knee and held out a small black box.

''Will you, Ino Yamanaka move in with me?''

**The end…**


End file.
